Bloodlust Hinata
by Creative Spunk
Summary: The tickling sensations were giving Hinata the shivers. She struggled to not show her uneasiness in front of Naruto. "You still don't get it, it seems," said Naruto as his grip on her arms became tighter. "I'm not human."  Modern
1. First Encounter

It was night time in a city called Konoha. The night sky was lit up with the twinkling stars, and the light of the crescent moon. A light wind swept across the city. Practically the whole village was asleep except for one person.

On the roof of a house sat a figure. Upon closer inspection the person turned out to be a young beauty named Hyuga Hinata who just happened to be gazing up at the moon.

Hinata looked serene. The beams of the moon hit her just at the right angles, making her look like an angel. Hinata had long waist-length hair that was a dark bluish color. She also had captivating lilac eyes, a cute bunny nose, and a pair of pink kissable lips that did well with her pale complexion. And her curvaceous body looked stunning in her thin-light blue nightgown that left little for imagination. It was just at this moment that the wind picked up and blew Hinata's hair slightly into her face.

With gentle hands Hinata brushed the hair out of her face. She then looked up at the moon and sighed.

Hinata: "Okasan"

_-Flashback Begins-_

_Hyuga Hinami and her young daughter were in a beautiful garden collecting flowers so they could later press and preserve them. Hinata was a spitting image of her mother. "Okasan_" _said Hinata holding up a lily "Can we get this one?" "Sure Hinata" replied Hinami. Later on at night they lay on the grass outside gazing up at the moon. "Okasan I can see the big dipper!"Hinata said pointing up at the big constellation. Hinami nodded and then pointed to a constellation that she had spotted._

_: Time Skip:_

_Hinata lay beside her mother's bed. Hyuga Hinami had just given birth to her second daughter Hanabi. But afterwards she was struck with a sickness. Hinata lay holding her mother's hand whispering comforting words about how she was going to recover and how she was going to make it through the illness. Hinami turned to Hinata and said that she must be strong and that she will always watch over her. With that Hinami's hand turned cold and stiff. Hinata started crying and kept yelling "Okasan, Okasan!" Hinata's face was covered in tears._

_:Time Skip:_

_Hiashi Hinata's father then started ignoring Hinata. Saying that it was her fault that Hinami had died. He then verbally abused her and shunned her when ever she tried to get his attention. Even her cousin Neji started ignoring her. Hinata only found comfort in looking at the moon because it reminded her so much of her mother. _

_-Flashback Ends-_

So here we are now Hinata was now 16. Her cousin Neji was 17 and sometime later in their childhood he started talking to Hinata again. Even her little sister Hanabi was kind to her. Hiashi was cold as ever and choose to lock himself away from the rest of the family.

Hinata wiped away a few tears that dared to run down her face. Realizing how late it is Hinata took a final glance at the moon and stood up. Sighing she carefully made her way to the edge of the roof where her balcony was located. She was just about to climb down when a shingle slipped from under her foot and she was sent flying backwards off the roof.

She could hear the whooshing sound of air around her as she fell. And was blinded by all her hair flying into her face. Frantically Hinata tried to grab hold of something but unfortunately she was only grasping air. Meanwhile the stars and the moon hovered over her figure as she fell.

Then all of a sudden at the last minute a hand grabbed Hinata's wrist. With a yank she was pulled into a hug. Her body pressed against a well-toned muscular chest. While a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. In an instant their feet touched the ground. Miraculously they had landed safely.

At first Hinata thought she was dreaming. But when she realized that she was actually living she sighed with relief. Brushing her hair out of her face she lifted her head.

Looking into her rescuers face her lilac eyes locked with a pair of bright-twinkling mischievous blue eyes.

Finally noticing the situation that she was in, Hinata did the only thing she knew how to. She blushed a deep cherry red and then fainted.

Moongazergirl13: Hello readers I am so sorry if this chapter is crappy but do realize that this is my first story so please go easy on me when you review. Also I was thinking about having Sasuke or Gaara save Hinata but: When I thought about Sasuke I started thinking that later on in the story I would have to include Itachi but since I am so lazy I decided not to have Sasuke rescue Hinata. Then I thought about Gaara but then I thought about how the personality of my character wouldn't fit him. **Also readers this is my original story so nobody better try to steal my story or ELSE there will be HELL to pay!** Other than that I have nothing else to say but REVIEW!!!!

( Oh by the way Hyuga Hinami is a made up character and that I also know nothing about Hinata's real mother)


	2. Naruto's Late Night!

moongazergirl13: _Why hello my dear readers! I am so glad that you have decided to read this fanfic ALTHOUGH I am totally PISSED about not a lot of reviews BUT to the few people who review "Domo Arigato!" Oh by the way I don't own Naruto or any of its characters though I wish I did own some of them. Hint (Kakashi, Haku, Itachi, Deidara, Kiba, and Sasori.) Cough: Now on to the story..._

If you were to ask Naruto Uzumaki what he thought of his first encounter with Hinata Hyuga, he would describe it as an unforeseen occurrence. A lucky coincidence in other words.

It all began on a late night in the large village called Konoha. At that particular moment Naruto was out and about scavenging. Or to be more frank, he was searching for his dinner.

So here he was, standing on top of a street light doing a thorough scan over the village when his stomach growled. Blushing Naruto gave a shy grin and fell into a trance about food. A bird sounded good. So did a rat. Heck even a stray cat sounded delicious right now. Snapping out of his trance Naruto continues on his quest for food.

Minutes late he was now standing on a light pole using his piercing eyes to scan over the village when his piercing eyes slid over her. On the rooftop of a house sat a lone girl. Forgetting all about his starving stomach, Naruto directed his gaze toward her and his eyes softened.

The serene looking girl had pale skin, long waist length hair the shade of a blueberry, and a full pair of pink lips. She also had a curvaceous body that had his mouth drooling, but the most amazing thing about her was her eyes. From where he was they looked white. For minutes he watched her gaze up at the moon.

When she stood up and started walking toward the edge of the roof where her balcony was located, Naruto's predator eyes followed her every steep like she was the prey. Including the disastrous step when she slipped off a rooftop shingle and was sent flying off the roof.

Naruto's eyes widened at the scene that was unraveling before him. Without thinking, in mere seconds Naruto was sprinting at the speed of light toward her falling figure. From some bystanders point of view there was a rapid almost unseen flash of yellow.

Upon reaching the obscure girl he snatched her wrist and pulled her body to his, feeling her breast is squashed against his chest, while his other arm sneaked its way around her waist.

When they landed, it took the girl a few minutes to recover from the shock. Finally when she had caught her breath, he watched as she brushed her hair out of her face and then raised her head in order to glance into his face. When their eyes meet Naruto inwardly gasped because her eyes weren't a ghostly white, they were an eye-catching, soft lilac. Also because she looked even prettier when looked at up close.

Then the weirdest thing happened, her face turned a cherry red and she then fainted leaving Naruto with a confused expression on his face. Her body becoming limp in his arms.

Shrugging, he gathered her into his arms and with one tiny step he had leaped from the ground to her upstairs balcony. Grateful that her doors were open, he quickly slid through them. Even though it was dark, the light from the moon was enough to help him locate her bed. Gliding toward it he lifted her covers with one hand and laid her down with the other. Naruto then pulled the covers over until they were to her neck and then tucked her in.

Leaning back Naruto continued to stare at Hinata as she slept. Upon hearing the doorknob to the girl's bedroom twist Naruto's ears instantly quirked up. Hastily without a second thought he flew out the open doors and started on his way home.

Just mere seconds after his departure Hinata's little sister Hanabi opened the door and then walked in. Immediately noticing her doors open Hanabi closed them, drew the curtains, and then turned around to check on Hinata. Satisfied that she hadn't disturbed her sister's sleep, she quickly tiptoed to the door. Casting a final glance at Hinata, she shut the door. While the unconscious Hinata rolled over and mumbled an incoherent word in her sleep.

With Naruto:

He had just got home when his stomach gave a tremendous roar. Blushing Naruto scratched the back of his head until a light bulb clicked on his mind. "Damn it," He yelled. "I forgot to get me something to eat!"

He never did eat that night.

moongazergirl13: Hey people I am so sorry for not updating in a while but do realize that school just started not that long ago PLUS I am in the eighth grade and I am currently taking **geometry** so please bare with me. Also in the past weeks I got in car accident, I cut my finger with a knife, and plus I got my own damned self grounded. So please forgive me for not updating sooner. "Onegai" Oh by the way review because it would help me out a LOT!!!!


	3. Just one little Bite!

Moongazergirl13: Hey my loyal readers. This is I think the third chapter of my story and may I say I am deeply happy with what I have written and typed. Since I don't want this introduction to be too long I just want to say " I don't own Naruto or any of its characters although I really wish I did!" Now unto the 3rd chapter I think of BloodLust Hinata. (By the way please review!)

Days had gone by since that fateful or momentous night when Hinata was very close to dying from slipping off the roof.

Tonight we would find the said female on her balcony gazing up at the full moon in deep thought. ( Hinata refused to sit on her roof after that little incident.)Tonight she wore a sheer lingerie baby-blue night gown that stopped half an inch before her knees. Her angelic hair waving ever so pleasantly in the light wind.

Hinata was thinking about what would have happened if her mysterious savior hadn't rescued her from her peril. If only she knew who they were, she would graciously thank them in person. If only she could see the cute boy who had a well-toned chest, and the most captivating sky-blue eyes. Yeah, many wild thoughts ran through Hinata's mind.

Blushing, Hinata shook her head to clear her head of the continuous thoughts. Who was she to call her savior a boy? They could be a girl for all she knew. Clearing her seemingly dry throat, Hinata gave a contented sign and laid her head on her arm she settled into a comfortable position and leaned heavily across the balcony refocusing her attention to the full moon.

"You monster" Someone yelled. With a jerk Hinata's head shot up and she frantically looked around for the source of the words.

"Take that you devil" Another anonymous person shouted. Hinata who was getting curious walked into her room and put on her slippers, opened her door, walked down the stairs of her house into the kitchen where she grabbed a flashlight, and finally out the back door. Mean while above her the moon became hidden behind a thick patch of clouds blocking out all light.

Outside she traced the sound of the commotion to a nearby alley which was brilliantly lit by torches . Hinata tightened her grip on the flashlight and steadily and stealthily made her way to the alley. Gingerly and timidly she peeked around the corner and gave a hoarse gasp.

There in front of Hinata was a mob of villagers bringing harm to a cowering person. From where Hinata stood she could see someone lying on the ground wearing what looked to be a gray pair of pants and a black shirt receiving kicks and punches from the vengeful crowd.

**Naruto: Punch after punch, kick after kick he took. Sometimes he thought he felt the impact of a bat or metal pole upon his body. Seeing how the beating wasn't going to let up anytime soon, Naruto recalled the events that led up to this moment.**

_It all started when he had gone out searching for food. He had just found his main course for dinner a racoon. Naruto had just sunk his teeth into its neck when a crowd stumbled upon him. At first the two sides just stared at each other until a villager noticed his fiery red eyes and long fangs that were ever so deep in the racoon's neck, pointed and screamed "Vampire!! " Without hesitation the crowd advanced on Naruto making him reluctantly drop his meal and try to make a run for it. Alley after alley, street after street he ran, but the effects of not eating in a while were taking a tole on him. Since he had not eaten in what appeared to be days his body had gotten weakened and tired in mere minutes. Leaning against a wall Naruto was catching his breath when his ears perked up to the sounds of the villagers getting closer. So grudgingly Naruto set off again, only to find himself trapped in a narrow alleyway with an angry and vicious mob all around him._

_"Thought you could run eh?"_

_"I'd like to see you try to suck my blood!" _

_Suddenly someone shouted "Stab him through the heart to kill him."_

_Whirling around Naruto tried to find the person who made the comment. Feeling someone dare to tap him on the shoulder, he turned around only to be met with a fist smashing into his face._

That's when chaos erupted. Punches, kicks, and knees connected with his body as he lay on the ground to weakened and starved to put up a fight. Some villagers were crazy enough to gather baseball bats, pipes, and clubs and strike him with them. Once, he even felt someone stab him in the leg. All he could think about was...

_'Damn, well this is a way to die. Whoever thought I would be killed by a pissed off mob of villagers?'_

His senses flared when another person approached the scene.

Hinata: Hinata watched the scene in horror as the villagers continued beating the person. Suddenly the person emitted a loud sound between a moan and a grunt. Hinata immediately came to the conclusion that the victim was a boy. Refocusing on the scene, Hinata quickly covered her mouth before her dinner came back up and out in an unpleasant manner. A pool of blood was forming or leaking around the boy's body as the villagers continued pummeling him to death.

Looking around Hinata spotted a man grab what looked to be a twenty-pound brick and stealthily creep towards the boy. Hinata upon realizing what the man had in mind couldn't take watching the horrific scene anymore jumped out from her hiding place and yelled "Stop, leave him alone!"

Everyone and everything paused, then in a blink of an eye, people started running away like they were being chased by cops. The man with the brick dropped it and sped away on his skiny yet fast moving legs.

Hinata hurried to the boy and turned him around to face her. He looked horrible. There were cuts, bruises, and wounds everywhere. Feeling his pulse, Hinata was gratefully relieved that he was still alive and breathing. Sadly, however he was still conscious even after the beating.

Pulling him up Hinata let him stand for a second and then immediately grabbed him when his legs buckled from underneath him. Draping an arm around his shoulder, Hinata led him to her house and quickly snuck him in. It was hard trying to sneak him up the stairs since he kept stumbling because of the pain.

When they finally reached her room Hinata laid him on her bed, turned on a small lamp, and then left to find an emergency kit. When she returned she began healing him. At first he kept refusing her help but when she touched his wounded leg, he submitted to her will. In the end Naruto was left in nothing but his battered and torn pants while Hinata began bandaging his body and chest. Looking up Hinata realized that his hair which happened to be a bright-yellowish blond color, had fallen over his face in a wild yet animalistic look. Brushing it aside she began healing his broken nose and split lip, and blacken eye while his eyes stayed squinted shut.

When she had finished healing and treating him she began withdrawing her hand when suddenly Naruto's hand reached out and snatched her wrist. Glancing up, Hinata stared into his face trying to figure out what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto: _' Why was she doing this? Why was a mere human bothering to heal him? Did she not know who or what he really was? Even more what about...'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he felt pain in his stomach. If he didn't eat soon he would either die or go insane. Feeling the need to drink anything, Naruto gave up to his hunger and let the blood lust take over him.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and Hinata gasped when she realized that the sky-blue yet mischievous eye were the same eyes as the stranger who saved her life. She cringed when they started turning red.. Hinata also whimpered when Naruto's pressure on her wrist increased. Then he jerked Hinata's wrist and pulled her into a breath-taking hug. Breathing into her neck, Naruto whispered the words "Domo Arigato!" They were the last words Hinata heard before Naruto flicked out his fangs and sunk his ever so sharp fangs into her neck and started drinking deeply. At that minute, the full moon finally managed to break free from the coverage of the clouds and let its light slide over the two with its brilliant light. The moment Naruto started drinking Hinata's blood the moon turned a bloody red.

_Distances and miles away a lone male lay down in a field looking up at the moon. At that same moment a breezy wind came and made his hair fly into his face. When he finally pushed his hair back into his duck-butt hair style, his ominous eyes returned to gazing up at the moon. Upon seeing the moon turn a bloody red he immediately knew what happened ." Hn, so another one has been born. This will be very interesting!"_

Moongazergirl13: Hey readers! So what did you think about the chapter huh?I am so sorry for not updating for like 3 weeks but do realize report cards came out not too long ago and guess what! I made straight A's! Yes I even made an A in Geometry. I was oh so happy. Plus this week on Monday, the 8th grade computer test were being held and sadly I was forced to take it. So please pray or wish me well on my scores for right I am a totally nervous wreck. Oh by the way review. And I totally forgot. To people who actually reviewed. "Thank you oh so much. Your reviews have helped me very much in writing this story and its chapters so keep reviewing and I will keep on uploading chapters." So please review. (Peace to the World and Everyone!)


	4. The After Bite Effects

* * *

Chapter 4.) The After Bite Effects

The following next day Hinata woke up with a high fever. Was it her or did it feel like it was 350 degrees in her bedroom? Her skin literally felt like it was melting. To top things off, her neck was sending spasms of pain throughout her entire body. The pain felt as if someone had the audacity to punch her in the neck, robbing her of the ability to breathe. If not worse. Even more, the pain felt as though her body had been beaten to a pulp and then a had a thousand needles stuck into it, and then having it crushed by a huge bolder. Plus her skin was a disturbingly deathly pale color. In truth it felt as if Hinata had died a horrible death and then came back only to still feel horrible pain again. Plus to Hinata, every second she could feel her energy being sapped from her. Summoning the last of her strength, Hinata gently raised her head off her pillow. Almost immediately her neck gave another throb of pain. Sinking her head back unto the pillow, Hinata rolled over and moaned because there was no way in the world that she would go to school, better yet, get up out of bed. Upon coming to that conclusion Hinata went back to sleep.

* * *

Hours later Hinata woke up to the sight of a very anxious and distraught Hanabi still fresh in her school uniform from school hovering over her. "Hinata-onechan, are you okay?" Feeling awful as you can imagine and yet agitated, Hinata was just about to make a curt reply when once again a spasm of pain shot across her neck making her choke on her own words. Quickly Hanabi went and got Hinata a glass of water and a wet wash cloth. After holding the glass while Hinata drank, Hanabi draped the cloth over her forehead and watched her until she fell into a uneasy slumber.

* * *

For the next few days Hanabi came and nursed Hinata before and after she went to school. Over time Hinata's condition improved. She even got her complexion back and the rosy color returned to its place in her cheeks. When she was finally well enough, Hinata went back to school.

The time was 7:35 am and Hinata was riding the subway on her way to school. Clad in a medium frilly blue skirt that showed off her legs and a white button up shirt with an orange vest on top and pair of white socks with brown loafers. In summarizing, Hinata looked adorable. The first two buttons of her shirt where unbuttoned which gave onlookers on the subway a load of her bigger than average cleavage. Plus the vest was sticking almost like glue to her body clearly showing off her curvaceous body of a hourglass figure with a waist any woman would die for. Leaning her body against the window and watching the scenery pass she recounted the morning's events.

* * *

_FlashBack:_

_Hinata woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off and almost immediately a somewhat pale hand snuck out from underneath the covers and hastily pressed the snooze button. Rolling over Hinata groaned thinking about having to wake up with a fever. The fever?! Bolting up Hinata felt her forehead and realized that she wasn't burning up. Heaving a relieved sigh that she didn't know she held, Hinata was glad to know that her body temperature had returned back to normal. Jumping out of bed Hinata started her daily morning routine. First thing first, Hinata had to take a shower._

_After feeling her energy being restored in the shower Hinata felt a whole lot better. Following her other task Hinata was in the middle of brushing her hair while humming when upon looking at her reflection in the mirror she noticed something on her neck._

_Upon closer inspection it turned out that, that something was a bruise about the size of quarter. Moving her neck in order to see better, Hinata could make out what appeared to be a pair of bite marks within the bruise. Suddenly memories of what happened a couple of nights ago came flooding back to her._

_Knowing that she couldn't parade around with her neck looking like it was, Hinata brushed her hair to the one side of her neck with the bruise on it and straightened her bangs. Decked out in her school uniform, Hinata pulled up her shirt collar as much as she could, put on some hair clips and a pair of silver earrings and clear lip gloss. Taking one last glance at the mirror to check her appearance, she grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs for the kitchen._

_When Hinata walked into the kitchen everyone and everything became silent. Neji stopped drinking green tea, while Hanabi paused just as she was about to put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Most surprisingly Hiashi stopped reading the newspaper and all eyes turned and focused on Hinata. "Hinata-sama are you supposed to be out of bed?" "Yeah" Hanabi chimed in "Hinata-onechan are you feeling oka?" With that said Hanabi got up from the table and walked over to Hinata and felt her forehead. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Hinata replied as she brushed away from Hanabi. Feeling a presence behind her Hinata turned and came face to face with her father. "If you aren't feeling all too well, I suggest (more like order) you stay home...daughter." He said. In other words he was challenging her to disgrace the so called Hyuga name by going out in public ill. Ignoring them all, Hinata fixed herself a bento and ran out of the house. While leaving Hinata thought ' Why must everyone hover over me so much?'_

_FlashBack Ends:_

* * *

On the subway Hinata was still wondering. ' Did a couple of nights ago really happen?' But the more she dwelled on it, the more she realized that it indeed did happen. The bite marks on her neck were proof of that. The only thing she couldn't figure out was why did the boy with blond hair and mischievous eyes bite her and what the bite marks really meant.

Just when the wheels in her brain started turning, the speaker on the subway came on announcing that the next stop (which was her's by the way) was only one block from her high school. 'Great.' Hinata thought 'If I had been thinking any harder I would have probably have missed my stop.' When the doors slid open she hurriedly walked out and started on her way school.

While walking Hinata couldn't help but glance up at the sky which happened to be very sunny this morning and curse. 'Why does everything have to be so bright?' Hinata thought as she scrunched her eyes against the UV rays from the sun that felt ten times more brighter and hotter.

Finally Hinata made it to her school after the very uncomfortable walk. Stopping in front of her school gates Hinata did a quick fashion check on her uniform and peered through the gate staring at the school building looming overhead in front of her. For some reason she could feel her throat get dry and had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that somehow today was going to be a day that was very far from normal. If only she knew how right her conscious was.

Hinata cleared her throat and gulped. Bracing herself she timidly stepped into the school yard.

And now ladies and gentleman, a note from the author!

**moongazergirl13: Sorry,sorry,sorry EVERYONE! I am so sorry for not updating for months. As you can see I am the worlds most worst author. Never again will I neglect my story or the loyal readers who keep hoping for me to update. Although I must say that I have been busy because I joined my schools girl's basketball and softball team. Plus this is my last year in middle school and things are getting hectic espically with the EOG'S coming up. The pressure is very intense. Anyway I am sorry for not updating my story, but never again will this happen because I have woken up from my winter sleep. I will TRY to update every chance I get so readers please have faith in me. Do not fear readers because I will NEVER give up on this story. **

**Also I would like to do a special thanks to those readers who added me on their favorite authors, favorite stories, or story alert lists. I am so happy. (bows down) Thanks because just by doing that you all have inspired me to start more writing projects and to keep writing on my current one.**

**If there are any spelling or grammar errors I take full credit for them! Also please review and leave your comments because they inspire me to keep writing and make sure that I make my story more appealing.**

**So please review. (Hugs and Kisses to my readers who reviewed)**


	5. One Heck of A School Day

Corrupted MoonFlower: Hi hi, my dear readers. I know it has been I don't know.......A WHILE!!!! I have finally did an awesome update on my first fanfic on this website. I made sure to make it long and juicy. I also left hangers so that people could speculate on why I did or wrote certain stuff. Feel free to read and REVIEW *Coughs* my story, and I own none of the characters from Naruto, however; I do own this fic, so there will be all hell to pay if I find out that it was stolen. *Smiles innocently* Now, please enjoy this lovely chapter, and REVIEW!!!!!!! *Coughs dramitcally*

* * *

The walk to her classroom was hardly eventful for Hinata because she mainly kept her head bowed down trying to stay hidden in the shadows. However, things changed the minute she stepped into her home room class.

Hinata had just turned around from sliding the door closed when she heard two high pitched voices screaming her name.

"Hinata-chan," was all she heard before she was tackled by two familiar beings. The impact was hard, and Hinata was pushed backwards onto the floor taking her two 'attackers' down with her. There was a loud , "Eep!!," which was followed by an even louder "Thud!," and then total silence.

When the dust from the fall settled, there on the floor lay a dazed Hinata with her hair strewn about and around her and whose eyes were swirling around in circles. Her two attackers turned out to be two of her classmates Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Fortunately for them, they fell on Hinata , who in turn cushioned, their fall. This enabled them to not come in contact with the hard and cold floor.

When they realized that Hinata wasn't responding to their greeting, they hastily stood up and brought Hinata to her feet. Too busy brushing off their uniforms, Ino and Sakura failed to see a recuperating Hinata patting and massaging her bruised back. Hinata inwardly grimaced when she stretched and felt some of the bones in her back pop. 'They nearly took my back out,' Hinata thought to herself when she straightened herself back up.

Sakura turned towards Hinata , "So Hinata, long time no see, huh?" At that Ino exclaimed , "Yeah, we were all worried when we heard that you had come down with a high fever." "But at least you're all better and still looking good," proclaimed Sakura. "Well I gotta agree with big forehead here," (Sakura's vein twitched) "you don't look like you've been out for nearly a whole week at all unlike some people I know," Ino said as she turned and face Sakura. Turning to face her , "What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura yelled. In which , "You heard me ugly girl with a fore– wait I meant FIVE HEAD!" Ino shot back.

Soon after that, a verbal fight issued and the words "big-forehead" or "Ino-pig" were clearly heard from the disaster zone.

Backing away Hinata sweat dropped at the scene until she felt a muscular arm drape itself lightly over shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. "Good morning to you too, Hinata-chan," came the gruff greeting.

Turning to her side Hinata smiled when she saw that the arm belonged to none other than Kiba Inuzaka, one of her childhood friends. "It's so nice to see you Kiba-kun," exclaimed Hinata as she pulled him into a friendly hug. Releasing him, Hinata shivered when she felt an ominous and gloomy feeling looming behind her and heard , "Hello Hinata-chan." Already knowing who it was, Hinata turned around and hugged Shino Aburame , another childhood friend. Smiling, Hinata made a comment on how happy she felt on seeing him once again, and then pulled away.

With greetings being said and done, the trio became deeply engulfed in a conversation with Kiba and Shino informing Hinata of all of the things she missed while being out. Their talk, however; drew to a close when their teacher Iruka Umino walked into the room.

Saying bye to her friends, Hinata took a seat at her desk by the window instantly feeling anxious about how the rest of her school day would go.

* * *

Hinata was in the middle of Literature class with Kurenai Yuhi when a feeling of boredom swept over her. No disrespect, she loved Kurenai's class, but today was a review day for an upcoming test Hinata already knew she would pass, so she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

Glancing out of the window beside her desk, Hinata immediately lost herself in the awesome beauty of nature. So deep was Hinata in the world outside the window, that she failed to realize that the teacher was introducing someone to the class.

It wasn't until people were gasping in awe or shock that Hinata finally decided to take notice on what was going on. Looking around to see her classmates, Hinata became deeply intrigued because most of the girls had hearts in their eyes while most of the boys had jealous or bored expressions etched across their faces.

Interested on why everyone was acting strange, Hinata decided to see what was attracting all of the attention. Glancing up, Hinata saw Kurenai-sensei standing next to a boy. "Class," stated Kurenai-sensei, "I would like you all to meet the new transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Turning her attention to the transfer student, Hinata noticed that he was tall, and had an excellent tan, a lean but also well toned body. Starting from his midriff on up, Hinata took notes on his appearance. She was startled when she came up to his head and noticed that he had gorgeous blue eyes and spiky yet shiny hair. She also noticed how he gave off a mischievous yet devilish attitude. For some reason, Hinata felt that he seemed familiar to her.

Hinata was so caught up in her thinking that she failed to realize she was staring until he stepped forward breaking her from her trance.

"Hey, as you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a new student so please treat me well, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you all." With that being said, Naruto gave his notorious fox-like grin, which caused most of the girls in the class to feel faint, and then bowed. Upon straightening up, he swept a glance over the class. When he finally got to Hinata, she involuntarily shivered because for a second their eyes locked , and Hinata saw them turn red.

"Well Uzumaki-san," stated Kurenai, "why don't you take a seat at a desk that's empty." Feeling anxious, Hinata glanced around to see where an empty desk was located and grimaced when she located one directly behind her. "Uzumaki-san, why don't you take the one behind Hinata Hyuga by the window?" Asked Kurenai as she told Hinata to raise her hand.

A loud protest of groans could be heard from the girls, and Hinata cringed while holding up her hand because of the jealous glares she was receiving. Things only got worse, for the second Naruto walked by her desk to sit in the one behind hers, Hinata felt her heart stop and then a terrible aching pain started pulsating in her neck while her throat went dry in mere seconds.

Hinata used an arm to brace herself against the desk while a hand covered her mouth to suppress a groan of pain from escaping. Kurenai, who happened to seeing Hinata's pained expression asked what was wrong, in which Hinata said that her throat felf dry and itchy.

A minute later, Hinata was leaning over a water fountain gulping down nearly a whole gallon. (Now now, save some fore the dear little fishes.)

Turning away from the fountain, Hinata leaned herself against a wall and placed a hand over her racing heart. 'I swear that is the same boy that bit me several days ago,' thought Hinata as she tried to calm her heart.

Coming to that conclusion, Hinata became interested on how he knew where she went to school because she absolutely knew she had never met him until that fateful night. Even more, Hinata wanted to know why when he came close to her, her body somehow reacted strangely. Wasn't her aching supposed to be over? However, recalling what happened in the classroom, it was clear that it was evidently not.

' Maybe if I don't go back to class I won't have to bare the pain.' Hinata shook her head when she realized that she couldn't just skip class and leave her materials in there.

Grudgingly, Hinata took her time getting back to class, and for a moment Hinata's hand paused an inch away from the door while she battled with her inner self to either run or walk into the class. Clearing her head, Hinata's hand grabbed the door handle and slid the door open.

For the rest of class, Hinata struggled to contain the groans of pain she held back. No doubt, they were caused by the reoccurring volts of pain charging in her neck. To make things worse, she could feel a pair of eyes literally burning holes in her back with their intense staring.

* * *

Hinata sighed with relief when class was finally over. However, it was short lived because when she was collecting her things, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Following the hand to a body, Hinata looked up and visibly paled because the hand belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hyuga-san, could we possibly meet somewhere private and talk during lunch?" Hinata's mind was clearly yelling, "NO," but somehow her body rebelled. It took everything she had to timidly nod, signifying a yes.

So upon exiting class, Hinata went to her locker and put her things away. She then went to meet up with Naruto at Kurenai's door feeling jittery along the way.

Leading the way, Hinata took the stairs at the end of the hallway up and opened the door to the roof with Naruto close behind on her trail. Walking out into the brilliant sunlight, Hinata grimaced as she covered her eyes while she slowly turned around.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about Uzumaki-san?" Asked Hinata while looking at Naruto with a skeptical eye. "Please," stated Naruto, "call me Naruto, and you know very well what I want to talk about Hyuga-san." Naruto took a daring step forward. Backing away, Hinata said "I'm afraid you're gonna have to elaborate more, and call me Hinata, Naruto-san." Naruto's eyes flashed red and not having time to understand, Hinata gasped at the impact of having Naruto's grip on her arms as they pushed her body back against the wall.

Looking at Naruto she blushed when she realized the closeness of their faces. (Their noses were nearly touching.) Leaning towards her ear, Naruto whispered, "I'm talking about that biting incident that took place in your bedroom on the night of the full moon." Hinata stiffened which in turn gave Naruto satisfaction. If there were any doubts about Naruto being that boy they were clearly banished with his statement.

Gathering her composure, Hinata turned and gazed directly into Naruto's blood red eyes and asked , "Seeming as you're the boy who bit me, what does the bite mean and why did you bite me?" Naruto spoke not a word. He shifted his body so that his mouth was an inch away from Hinata's neck and exhaled deeply with his breath tickling her throat.

* * *

The doors of Kurenai's classroom slid open and a hyperactive Kiba said, "Hiya, Hi-na-ta-chan," with an excited expression. His expression fell when he noticed Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing a boy who was slow in leaving the room. (The boy was tall , sleepy looking, and he had his hair put up in a spiky pony-tail that looked like a pineapple.) Kiba all but whispered , "Oi, where is Hinata-chan?" Said boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath and told Kiba that he saw her climbing the stairs up towards the roof. Letting the boy go, Kiba bolted out of the classroom and began heading toward his new destination. In the room, a very bored and lazy Shikamaru Nara slid down against a wall that he had been leaning on and sighed, "How troublesome."

* * *

The tickling sensations were giving Hinata the shivers. She struggled to not show her uneasiness in front of Naruto. "You still don't get it, it seems," said Naruto as his grip on her arms became tighter. "I'm not a human." With that being said Hinata instantly stiffened in Naruto's grip. Happy with her reaction, Naruto continued. "My kind and I are the living dead. We, well most of our kind, stalk the night and feed on the blood of the living. That bite, nights ago was me succumbing to my hungriness and feeding on the closest one near me."

Naruto then did something that Hinata would never forget. He daringly stuck out his tongue and licked the vulnerable side of her neck causing Hinata to feel shivers cascade up and down her spine. "For such a young girl, your blood tasted pretty good. Good enough to satisfy an old vampire like me." Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately became pale.

Naruto, the boy standing in front of her was a vampire. Though Hinata might look shy and innocent, she knew very well what a vampire was. She had Kiba and Shino to thank for that. She remembered many boring Friday nights going to Kiba's house to watch horror movies while sitting on the couch squished between him and Shino. Vampire movies were Kiba's favorite for some odd reason. Hinata hated having to watch the seductive vampire go into the night and rob an innocent person of their blood. Even worse, was watching them open their mouths and flash, those who were watching, their sharp fangs. To the scenes where they sucked blood greedily from a person's body to Hinata were the sickest. To this day , she has a slight problem with dealing with blood. Remembering an old nickname for vampires, Hinata looked at Naruto and thought, 'Naruto-san is a blood sucker!'

Feeling scared and anxious, Hinata struggled against Naruto's grip thinking that he might bite her again. Refusing to give up, she reached down into her body and summoned strength that she didn't know she had and successfully broke out of Naruto's grip and pushed him away. The second she did that, the door to the roof burst open revealing a distraught Kiba yelling for Hinata until his eyes settled on Naruto and her.

Pushing past Naruto, Hinata ran towards Kiba trying to distract him from jumping to conclusions. Luck wasn't on her side. At that same moment, a strong breeze blew by and caused Hinata's hair to float heavenly in the wind exposing her "love bite" or "hickey" to everyone. For a second there was total silence then Kiba's loud voice yelling , "Did he do this to you?" Asked Kiba as he pointed at Naruto. Hinata's response was an intense blush. Naruto who didn't want to stand around, stealthily made his way to the door and before he left he said, "Well, it was fun Hyuga-san," and gave Hinata his famous fox grin. At the sound of being mocked, Hinata's face turned redder and with with that last comment, Naruto left.

For seconds Hinata and Kiba stared at each other until Hinata took a step towards Kiba and whispered, "Kiba it's not..." Not wanting to hear an explanation, Kiba lowered his head so that his bangs shielded his face. "So this is who you'd rather spend lunch with huh?!" Balling up his fist, Kiba growled and then turned away from Hinata and started running towards the roof entrance while ignoring Hinata's pleading calls.

To top things off, Kiba slammed the door closed as he left. Lifting her hand to grab the handle, Hinata sighed and let it fall back to her side as she felt the tears start welling up at the brim of her eyes. Turning away from the door, Hinata fell onto her knees while at the same time burying her head in her head in her hands. She then wept long and hard.

* * *

When lunch had ended, Hinata was overwhelmed with feelings of guilt, depression, and loneliness. Walking down the hallway, she looked and felt like a horrible mess. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were puffy, and for some reason she couldn't shake off the guilty feeling that she may have lost a good friend.

Feeling dread overcome her when she realized that she had to confront Kiba in class, Hinata shivered. She knew she wouldn't be able to face him or anyone else. Hinata took a detour and found herself standing before the door of the nurses office.

After she knocked, Hinata waited patiently until she was called in. "Shizune-san, sorry for intruding, but my head hurts. Would it be okay if I lied down for awhile?" Hinata asked this as she walked towards the nurse. "Sure Hinata-chan, but why don't I give you a pain reliever first?" After Hinata took a pill, she went and sat on the nearest bed. She then pulled the curtains closed, laid on the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

Hours later, Hinata was shaken awake by Shizune who told her that the school day was over. Yawning, Hinata stood and thanked Shizune and then left. Minutes laters at her locker, Hinata was grabbing things she needed when a note fell out from a shelf in her locker. Putting her things aside, Hinata bent down and picked up the note and carefully read it.

_Meet me at the Memorial Park 11:00 pm tonight._

_-Naruto-_

After she read it, Hinata wasn't sure what to do. Suggestions of what she should do kept running throughout her mind. Pushing those thoughts aside, Hinata slipped the note into her skirt pocket and picked up her school bag. She then exited the building and then started on her long way home.

* * *

Corrupted MoonFlower: Hello again my dear readers. So...how did you like it? I know it's kind of chopped and screwed because I have to hurry up and post it before I go to bed, but just know that I **MIGHT** have time during tomorrow to finish correcting any and every mistake that I have made. Sorry if I made any one mad by not updating in forever, but life has been crazy since last time and I hope you can all bare with me. _ I intend to get in touch with my inner writer pretty soon so that I will be able to update more. By the way, I known I left some things without explainations like: Kiba and Hinata's relationship and why he got so mad. Shhh...it's a secret that I will post in the review box when I get some reviews for this chapter. Anyway, thank you for viewing my story dear reader. *Directs you to the button at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review'* Please and Thank you.


	6. Midnight Training

**Hello dear readers. This is the newest chapter of Bloodlust Hinata. Hope you enjoy and don't be shy to review. Good or bad. Who cares? Hope everyone is enjoying their summer, and I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would have already gotten together chapters ago.**

_'Hinata's Thoughts' - Italics_

**

* * *

**

The time was around 10:45 p.m. when Hinata left her house, and she found it surprisingly easy. All she had to do was wait until she heard the silence of Hanabi's room and the constant rumbled snoring of Hiashi. Neji was out and spending the night at a supposedly close friend's house.

Hinata caught a subway to a street near Konoha Memorial and walked the rest of the way there.

Along the way, Hinata marveled at the darkness of her surroundings.

Tall street lights showered light on vacant park benches and desolate corners. The bright light was a big contrast to the impending darkness.

When Hinata finally reached Naruto's meeting place, she exhaled with relief when she didn't spot him in her vision.

She shuffled herself to a nearby park bench and plopped herself down. When a cold breeze blew by, tousling Hinata's hair and caressing her skin, Hinata shivered and quickly pulled up the hood of her jacket over her head. Hinata started twiddling her fingers while inwardly cursing herself for still possessing the habit, but she stopped when sudden realization dawned on her.

Here she was a 16 year old girl, outside late at night in an empty park with nothing more than her own hands and feet to protect herself, waiting for a vampire no less.

A truly sane person wouldn't be here. They would be at home in bed trying to forget that they ever meet a vampire. They would try in vain to not remember the vampire requesting to met them late at night in an empty park.

The things a person could do to her were numerous. Rape, kill, mug, assault, may the list go on? Shaking her head, Hinata distracted herself from such negative thoughts by glancing down a path at a street light on a corner. Hinata blanched and only sat stiff as a marble statue as all of her blood instantly drained from her face.

There standing on the top of the street light was Naruto. He was clad in a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a variety of different colored skulls on it. On Naruto's wrist was an orange wrist band and a pair of black designer tennis shoes were on his feet. His right ear had two tiny silver hoops on it. Naruto's spiky blonde hair waved in the breeze while his piercing blue eyes glowed against the dark contrast of the night sky around him.

Hinata stumble to her feet and trudged toward the corner and eventually stopped five feet from the light pole where she slide off her hood. Naruto glanced down at her while flashing her a cocky grin. Hinata's heart speed up a few paces while color flooded back to her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with awe as she saw Naruto take a step off the light pole. Naruto's movement was so fast that Hinata's eyes weren't able to follow in the millisecond it took for him to land. He was standing in a laid back stance with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Glad that you could make it ,Hinata-san."

Hinata shyly nodded as she started twiddling her fingers again and whispered, "So am I."

At this point Hinata was anxious and confused. Anxious because she wanted to know why exactly Naruto had called her out so late at night and confused because it seemed to her as if Naruto, in a way, had multiple personalities. As Hinata got lost in her thoughts, she failed to see Naruto's eyes as they roamed over her body.

It wasn't until Naruto said, "That's an interesting choice in an outfit," that Hinata came out of her dream escapade.

"Huh?" Hinata said as she glanced down at her clothes. Her outfit consisted of some form fitting blue jeans, a purple t-shirt, a tie dye jacket, and some white sneakers. She thought she was dressed O.K.

Shoving that aside, Hinata questioned nervously, "So what is the reason for you asking for me to meet you here?"

Naruto shrugged and then winked at Hinata. "We're are going out to have some fun."

Hinata blushed, throwing around random thoughts about what Naruto meant by fun, but Naruto gave her no explanation.

He simply began walking while bringing up his right hand, signaling Hinata to follow him. Hinata jogged up to where he was. She kept to his right side while making sure to keep 3 feet away from him.

That distance dwindled down soon enough. Naruto startled her when he started whistling cheerfully as he walked, twisting and turning through various streets. He payed little if any attention to Hinata. Hinata followed him while glancing around, and by judging her surrounds, Hinata made a plausible discovery. She had no idea where she was.

Every now and then she would see a person. The first time was a lone man in his early thirties. He was drunk. The drunkard smile suggestively at Hinata and suggested that he and Hinata have a couple of drinks at a nearby bar and then go back to his place. Naruto paid the man no mind while Hinata stuttered a rejection to his offer as she slid closer to Naruto. Only 2 feet separated them.

They met a gang next. They were just walking by an alley when Hinata's eyes drifted to the right where a group of rowdy teenage boys were sitting on empty boxes and crates while smoking and drinking. Hinata jumped when they looked in Naruto's and hers direction. She scurried by the alley while sliding even closure to Naruto.

Some kind of wicked creature was their third encounter. One minute Naruto was calmly walking around, lost in his own world, and in the next minute, Naruto was crouched with his knees bent while baring his fangs. From the shadows of an alley came a dark figure. Their attire was shrouded with black shadows and fog. Hinata couldn't tell what the creature was exactly, she knew one thing. It wanted her. It wasn't too hard to tell either. From the darkness came a pair of blood red eyes that became fixated on her. She shivered and closed the distance between Naruto and her by clutching Naruto's arm. Naruto took a daring step towards the dark figure snarling. The eyes flickered from Hinata to Naruto and then to Hinata again. Hissing low, Naruto clenched his muscles. Evidently the creature didn't want a confrontation because it slowly started creeping back into the shadows from which it came. Its red eyes were the last thing Hinata saw before they disappeared.

Hinata gingerly stepped away from Naruto. "Naruto-san, what was that?" For someone whose life had been threatened, Hinata's voice was surprisingly calm.

It took Naruto a couple of moments to calm down. Shaking his head, Naruto glanced at Hinata from out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "It was nothing important. Someday, I might tell you, and what did I tell you about adding a san to my name? Just Naruto, O.K.?"

Hinata nodded while staying rooted to the spot. Naruto sighed and began walking on. Hinata quickly caught up to where Naruto was. She now walked right beside him, and every now and then, their arms would touch.

_'Naruto's hiding something for sure. Only thing is I wonder what it is?'_

Naruto suddenly stopped causing Hinata to stop on the back of her front foot. She tripped and then regained her balance.

Glancing at Naruto, Hinata found herself enthralled at his facial expression which was glowing with some kind of hidden excitement. "We're finally here," he stated.

Hinata followed his line of sight to a big abandoned warehouse with blackened windows, charred walls, and crumbling tile. _'Where in the world has this vampire taken me,'_ thought Hinata.

Evidently Naruto saw her expression on her face because once again, Naruto smiled his fox grin while making the whisker marks on his cheeks to become more prominent. "This here is something like a gym or dojo,"Naruto stated as he beckoned Hinata to go before him towards the building. " Our fun for tonight will be that of a late night training session.

Hinata stood rooted to the spot gaping both at Naruto and the building. Somewhere in her conscious the words, _'What the hell,'_ were forever being said.

* * *

Hinata stared at Naruto. Their late night fun was supposed to be training? Whatever for, Hinata could not fathom. Looking around at her surroundings, Hinata couldn't help but shiver.

Out of the eight lights in the abandoned warehouse's ceiling, only three worked (barely), and they cast gloomy shadows to areas where their light couldn't reach. A broken window on Hinata's right whistled as the wind blew through the cracks, and the floor was hideous. Tons of bugs crawled on the floor over broken bottles, dusty machines, and rotten debris.

Hinata watched as Naruto sat down on a creaky wooden box. Glancing around, Hinata decided to lean against a railing beam. Her arms were folded against her chest.

"Yosh," stated Naruto. "We have to start your training immediately, but before that, we must go over some things, so listen well." His eyes soon found Hinata's face and he stared at her with critical eyes. "Do you want a seat or are you planning to stand there for the rest of the night. Hinata glanced at Naruto and the crate he was sitting on. She shook her head and replied, "No, I find this more comfortable." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever floats your boat, huh?"

He suddenly sat upright and turned hard, serious as if he were telling someone they had only less than a month to live. (Which in a way is somewhat true.) Naruto gazed once again into Hinata's eyes.

"Before we start, I'll give you some background on vampires and the world you might soon come into."

"Ever since humans came to be, there have been vampires to hunt them. Like most legends, vampires are faster, smarter, and more attractive than humans. And like most legends, vampires are immortal; we never age. The age at which a vampire is created is the age at which they will stay forever."

Hinata absentmindedly thought, 'What?! That means I'll be forever 16.' She idly wondered if that would be good or bad, and Naruto continued on with his information.

"Vampires never sleep. Seeming as that we have all of eternity, why would we need time to sleep?"

Naruto grinned at a secret joke and then continued.

"Vampires--,"

Eventually Hinata became bored, so she toned Naruto out while faintly hearing him. She heard clips of what he was saying about the ancients and covenant, and some of the laws of being a vampire.

Some of them were:

1.) Never expose the secret or existence of vampires to the world

2.) Watch over all new vampires that are created

3.) Avoid sunlight at all cost

Hinata processed them into her mind as Naruto went over even more.

One thing that Naruto said that interested Hinata was,"Each and every vampire has a unique ability. Each one. The ability can be that of what a human has but only strengthened with vampire blood, or it can be outright supernatural.

Hinata couldn't help but fantasize about , if she became a vampire, what kind of ability or power she would have.

Some time after when Hinata's legs were starting to get numb from standing and when she was regretting not taking a seat, Naruto jumped unto his feet without making a sound. He clapped his hands and began walking towards the corner where Hinata was standing.

"Now that that is out of the way, we can finally start." Hinata slid father back onto the railing beam while quizzically asking, "Start what," Naruto chuckled and grabbed Hinata by her wrist, and in half of a millisecond he pulled her to her feet. Hinata's eyes widened at his quickness when she found herself standing in an upright position while no longer leaning against the beam.

Naruto grinned and disappeared from Hinata's sight in another half a millisecond. Hinata instantly jumped when what little light there was in the abandoned warehouse was turned off, leaving her in total darkness as the darkness pressed heavily on her. Her breathe was caught in her throat when she felt Naruto's breath tickle against the back of her neck. The sensations that she was receiving were overwhelming.

"Midnight training, Hi-na-ta-chan," Naruto whispered to Hinata before she heard a sudden whoosh and total silence ensued.

For a second, Hinata thought she was all alone. All she could hear was hear own shallow breathing. Furrowing her eyebrows and closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate, but all she could hear was her own breathing. Suddenly she felt someone's breath tickling her throat. Hinata's eyes flashed open and widened. Naruto was standing in front of her with his head in the crook of her neck. Hinata gazed warily down at Naruto while his eyes twinkled mischievously back up at her. Naruto slid away while keeping his gaze locked on Hinata.

"Vampires have more heightened senses than humans, therefore, it is more easy to track prey and enemies alike." Hinata blinked. Did Naruto want her to sense his presence? If so, Hinata doubted that she would be able to. Refocusing her gaze on Naruto, Hinata was surprised to find that he was gone.

From the shadows she heard him, "Every second that your heart pumps blood, the vampire venom is spreading in your body and slowly converting you. Draw out the vampire that you are becoming and see if you can sense me approaching."

Hinata nodded her head and said, "Understood." She closed her eyes and began listening.

* * *

Hours later, Hinata yelped when she felt a pebble hit her backside. The impact was not soft. "Ow," Hinata exclaimed as she shot open her eyes. She gently massaged her backside while trying to ignore Naruto's chuckle. All the while she was thinking,_'What did he do, put all of his strength into that one throw?_'

Speaking of Naruto, where was he? Hinata gazed around her, yet she couldn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden Naruto dropped down from the ceiling of the warehouse and landed on his feet. Hinata jumped back and screamed as she fell on her butt, "Aah!!" She was panting as Naruto walked at a human pace towards her. He yanked her gently unto her feet.

"Ano thank y––," Hinata was interrupted when Naruto flicked her nose with his right hand. Before she could protest, Naruto explained.

"You're listening and thinking too hard. Stop concentrating on hearing me, and let your vampire senses take over and guide you. O.K.?"

Hinata nodded and watched as Naruto backed away from her , and then in less than a millisecond, he jumped into the shadows of the warehouse. Seconds later, his voice broke through the darkness.

"I'm going all out this time, so prepare yourself."

Hinata huffed in exasperation and then closed her eyes. She felt her body idly relax as she searched for the inner vampire that she was slowly becoming. It took her some time, but she finally grasped it. Hinata felt her senses in a way evolve

Her nose was all of a sudden hit by tons of scents that she wouldn't be able to smell with her human senses. In the warehouse she smelt the musty air and rust of the equipment and she could smell faint food spices. One word popped in her mind. _'Ramen'_ If she was right, Hinata thought she could smell not only the warehouse but beyond it. She swore she could smell the town's dump. Wrinkling her nose, Hinata focused on another sense.

Hinata idly wiggled her toes. She marveled at the feelings she experienced. Her skin sent shocks back to her brain. Some of the shocks were how she felt every single and individual stitch put into her pair of socks. Beneath her shocks were her shoes. She felt every ridge in her sole and beyond that, she could feel the vibrations of water as it ran through the underground pipes.

Hinata then pushed that sense to the back of her mind and focused on her hearing. She heard many things at once. It seemed to her as if her human hearing was deaf compared to her heightened sense of hearing. Hinata could hear the wind as it blew through microscopic cracks in the window. She heard the constant skittering of bugs as they crawled around the floor. Hinata focused on hearing a steady thump until she remembered Naruto explaining that vampires didn't have a heartbeat. Hinata then began focusing on another sound.

Minutes went by until she heard the tiniest, faintest rustle of fabric. The sound came from behind Hinata. Without a second of thinking she turned around in the direction from which the sound came. The sound of a bug being stepped on came from Hinata's left. The squish it made resounded off of all of the walls. Hinata whipped her head to the left. Silence. Then all of a sudden there was a low whoosh. Hinata turned to her right. The sound was so low that Hinata barely even heard it. Another whoosh came from behind her.

All of a sudden the whooshing sounds picked up in volume to the point that it became deafening. The sound was coming from all directions. Hinata blinked with eyes closed in agitation.

_'Naruto's trying to play with my head.'_

In an instant, the whooshing got even louder, and then it suddenly got quite.

Too quite.

Hinata held her breath as she felt her muscles tighten and clench Then she heard it. That one, tiny sound. A sound so low that Hinata was straining her senses when she heard it. Things happened in a blur after that.

Hinata heard the lowest, tiniest, and faintest, yet muffled whoosh. It came from her right. Hinata turned to her right instantly by pivoting about face and she then shot out her right hand to grab onto her surprise attacker.

"Aha," Hinata exclaimed until she felt the temperature of her attacker's skin. Cold. It was bone chilling like an Arctic Circle cold.

Hinata's eyes shot open and then became locked in a heated stare with Naruto's. Red met lilac once again, but this time it was different. Hinata could feel the veins around her eyes pulsing with blood. She was amazed.

Her eyes were seeing everything. Things on the surface were seen as well as things beneath the surface in fine detail. Naruto broke her out of her revere when he lifted his left hand to touch her cheek.

"Your eyes," he said. Hinata blinked and gasped when she realized that her vision had returned to normal. Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll admit it. I'm surprised. Not only did you sense me with your hearing, you were able to use a reflex to counterattack my move. How interesting."

Hinata shot Naruto a confused glance and then followed his gaze when he looked down. Naruto's hand was above Hinata ample chest with his fingers outstretched to the point where they were touching the spot where her heart was. It looked as if Naruto was ready to strike or tear out her heart in any second. Hinata blushed crimson and then looked at what she had done.

Her right arm was raised straight in front of her, and her right hand was wrapped around Naruto's throat. Blushing even more, Hinata let go of Naruto's throat and then lowered her arm while shyly backing away.

A pregnant silence followed and wasn't broken until Naruto said, "Well, that's enough for tonight. Tomorrow the same time." Hinata nodded and began walking towards the door. She stopped in the doorway and took out her phone so that she could see the time. When she saw what time it was, Hinata paled.

_'2:13 a.m.? Time flew by that fast?'_

She sighed and then left the building with Naruto following her. Hinata trudged at a slow pace due to stay up so late and concentrating so hard. She was in mid-step when Naruto grabbed her around her waist and picked her up princess style as if she were a little girl.

"Wha–," Naruto took off with no warning. In an instant he was running back the way he came while occasionally jumping on rooftops and light poles. Hinata held tightly onto him while she marveled at the scenery as she and Naruto breezed by in a blur.

In no time Naruto reached Hinata's house. He tightened his grip on Hinata and with one tiny graceful thrust of his legs, he leaped and landed safely on Hinata's balcony and glided into her room. An inner part of him was glad that her doors were open.

Naruto reached Hinata's bedside and gently set Hinata on her feet. He waited until she had recollected herself. She stared absentmindedly at Naruto while noticing how his appearance didn't look disheveled from his run.

All of a sudden, a wave of dizziness and fatigue hit Hinata. She swayed and fell back unto her bed. The last thing she saw was Naruto jumping off of her balcony before a strong gust of wind caused her doors to close.

* * *

**CMFer: So what did everyone think. I have to say, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever typed and written. xD But I'm proud of my work. Please review everyone. I would love to know what you think.**

** Hugs x Kisses x Cookies**

**P.S. I take responsibilty for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Bye bye now. ^_^  
**


End file.
